How (not) to drown
by feargamer
Summary: A mare name Morning Spring, surviving in the middle of the sea due to a whale splitting the boat in half and crushing her best friend. Now she's swimming alone in the sea going south, only to find herself unconscious until she woke up in a stranded island. Contains NSFW in one chapter and another chapter. Those that don't want that, it will include SFW.
1. Ocean fun SFW

"The day is finally here!" I thought in my head. I jumped up and down on my bed, messing the sheets. While I'm done with that, I hopped to the bathroom, getting myself ready. Brushing my teeth, fixing my hair... Yep! I'm ready. Taking a quick look at myself in the mirror, my gorgeous gold mane, my beautiful yellow eyes, MY SEXY BEIGE COAT! I WANNA KISS YOU NOW! I kissed the mirror and cantered out of the bathroom.

"Here we go!" I told myself. I exited the hotel and trotted my way to the docks.

Several minutes later...

I looked around and my friend is nowhere to be seen. Where is she. I know she told me to be here early in the morning. Ugh, she's wasting time!

"Hi Spring!"

"AHHH!" I yelped, my heart jumped. "Breeze, the hay in the barn, don't do that." I wanted to push her in the water for doing that.

"Scared you." She gave me the death hug. I couldn't breath. Then she let go.

"No. I wasn't scared." I protested.

"Sure you were." She walked towards the wooden bridge floating on the water where several boats in dock. I followed. Then she stop next to a boat. That was fast.

"There we are. I give you!" She paused. I just stared at a boat. A nice boat in fact. "Thist." Her horn sparked magic.

"You didn't name it?" I chuckled. "Or you name 'this'."

"No, no. I said Thist." She jumped on the boat. Ooh she rocked the boat.

"Why? Is it because you couldn't come up with another name. So you put 'this' with a t." I smirked.

"Clever girl. Now hop on." She told me. I jumped. Biggest mistake I made. I fell once I set hoof on the wet floor. She laughed. My friend laughed hysterically. I was in too much pain to be embarrass. "You alright?" She said between laughs. I now really want to throw her in the water. Instead I brought her down with me. She fell. We were both laughing so hard, my side started to hurt. Even my hindleg, but I think that was from the fall. As we both settled down from that recent event, we were both ready to start. But first.

"Where's the bathroom?" Breeze looked at me like I'm crazy.

"You're kidding. Right?" Breeze said. I shook my head. "What were you doing? You didn't feel the urge to go after you woke up?"

"I did not want to be late. I had time yes, but I couldn't help myself. So I came here early." I explained. She shook her head and grabbed a bucket?

"Here you go." She smiled. I looked at her like 'are you outta your mind!'. "Breeze, seriously. I need to go." I said. I saw her forehooves raised. "There are two ways." Breeze explained. "One is this..." She lifted the bucket. "and have your privacy in there." She pointed her hoof at the door. She then put the bucket in front of me. "Oooorrr, you can pee from the side of the boat. Which I highly don't recommend that." She smirked. "You thought the boat had a portable potty." Crap. Unless I can pee in the water. I looked to the side of the boat. That is a really murky water. I grabbed the bucket with my teeth and trotted towards the door. "I'm going to make you belly flop in the water." I muttered, eyes glaring. But before I pushed get to the door, Breeze had something to say before she pull the rope out.

"Spring. Be careful okay. I know I taught you a little about swimming but this isn't no kitty pool." She said with a serious tone. Wow, why so serious.

"I know, I know. Besides, you are their to help and support me so don't worry." I said. I realized was too close to her personal space. I backed off. With a grin on her face she pulled the rope out with her magic and the boat was free. I sighed. Then I had the most confidence face I ever put on.

...

Oh My Celestia.

This is beautiful. Wow. The land we were on was far away. We were now surrounded by water. The cool breeze flowing on my mane and my face. The feeling was amazing. I looked at my friend, her black mane flowing, her eyes closed, her dark green coat stands up feeling the cool breeze. I got twenty twenty vision. I didn't know it was that powerful. She looked at me with those green eyes. I realized I was staring at her way too long.

"What are you looking at." She spoke with a little touch of seductive tone in it. She giggled playfully. Then she stuck out her tongue. I laughed. I turned away and stuck out my hoof on the ocean's surface. The smooth rushing touch brings me less frightening to the ocean itself. But something worried me.

"Do you know the way back?" I asked. Breeze just simply said "yes" and showed me a compass. Really, a compass.

"I hope you're right."

In the afternoon...

I sat in front of the boat, straighten my back to act like a statue. We weren't doing anything interesting other than watching the scenery and food.

"Hey Spring, look!" My friend shouted, pointing a hoof at... dolphins!? In groups! No way, now this is interesting. The dolphins were jumping up above the surface and back down at a same time. Out of nowhere, a whale. A f-ing whale blowing water from the blowhole. Hehe blowhole. This is beautiful.

Best day ever.

I glanced at Breeze. Her awe showing. But then, a wild dolphin appeared next to our boat. I saw it breach. I walked next to Breeze. Under the surface was a dolphin swimming. We both looked stunned at the beauty. I never seen a dolphin that close before. I heard Breeze clopped her hooves on the boat floor. I looked saw her pulling a rope. The fabric thingy went up to the pole thingy and stopped the boat. I really don't know what it is called but we stopped sailing. She came back and looked at the dolphin in front of us. Oh my Luna's moon rocks. It's so adorable. Breeze hoof stuck out. The dolphin went closer to the hoof and Breeze petted. Hey, I want to pet too. I stuck my own hoof out. The dolphin's skin was smooth and slippery. Hearing the dolphins crackled and breathe. It was so new to me. The dolphin withdraw and stood up quickly. I wasn't sure I upset the dolphin. Before I could react, it jumped at the boat, tilting it and I fell on top of the dolphin's head. I felt a force and went into the water, face first. I went scared. I put my head up to the surface and gasped. Before my friend could do anything to save me. I felt a familiar feel. A dolphin was under me. The weight changed and I grab hold of the dolphin so I won't fall again. Suddenly, a wind rushed at my face and I was riding a dolphin! I looked at my friend and she was smiling. I smiled and screamed in joy. I immediately forgot my fear. The dolphin and I took a dive underwater and felt myself closed my eyes, feeling the water rushing. I pictured myself riding a dolphin with my mane and tail flowing, and a group of dolphins behind me. It was like a slow motion to me. I felt a turn and the dolphin breach through the surface and we were both up in the air feeling the cold air. Back down to the water, I turned my head and saw Breeze riding a dolphin with me. She turned her head and smiled. That was fast. We were both heading towards the boat and slowed down. I thought the dolphins will stop but instead, it threw me and Breeze towards the boat. I screamed and landed hard. Breeze screamed and I looked up. She was going to land on me.

And it was going to hurt.

In the evening...

"I brought something. You wanna see." Breeze asked. I'm sure she didn't bring anything with her. I guess... why not.

"Uh... sure?" I said. I was not excepting her blending down in front of me. I blushed and couldn't find a way to look away. I was too stunned. I saw her peeked and smirked. She did this on purpose. You a-hole. I finally looked away and found myself in awe with the sunset. The beautiful orange rays shining between the clouds, and reflected off the water. It was total beauty as I am.

"Hehe." I chuckled. I heard a can-opening sound and glanced. Breeze had the can in front of me while she sip her own can. A can of beer. "Really!? You brought cans of beer." I said.

"Well yeah." She said, casually. She sipped her drink again. I grabbed the drink and said "thanks" to her.

Well, I hope I won't get drunk.

Late evening later...

"And she said I look like a donkey." Breeze laughed so drunkenly, she was spilling her 9th drink. I laughed too. We were drunk. I should've known. She drank more than me. So I was more sober than her. So I guess… I guess... What was I was saying. I need to go to sleep.

"I'm tired. Breeze. Do… Do you have… a place to sleep?" Please stop moving the boat. Ocean. She pointed the door of a boat. Wait. When that was there? Ugh, I really need some sleep. I walked to the door and tried pushing it. It wouldn't budge. Breeze lifted up a hook in a difficult way and the door opened freely. "You coming to sleep?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No. I… I will stay… hereee." And she passed out. Great. Now I got to carry her in. I grunted in irritation. I dragged Breeze to the bed and collapsed on the bed that I put Breeze on. Not enough space. I really don't care. I want… sleep. I had a good day. I had the...

Best day ever.


	2. Ocean fun NSFW

"The day is finally here!" I thought in my head. I jumped up and down on my bed, messing the sheets. While I'm done with that, I hopped to the bathroom, getting myself ready. Brushing my teeth, fixing my hair... Yep! I'm ready. Taking a quick look at myself in the mirror, my gorgeous gold mane, my beautiful yellow eyes, MY SEXY BEIGE COAT! I WANNA KISS YOU NOW! I kissed the mirror and cantered out of the bathroom.

"Here we go!" I told myself. I exited the hotel and trotted my way to the docks.

Several minutes later...

I looked around and my friend is nowhere to be seen. Where is she. I know she told me to be here early in the morning. Ugh, she's wasting time!

"Hi Spring!"

"AHHH!" I yelped, my heart jumped. "Breeze, the hay in the barn, don't do that." I wanted to push her in the water for doing that.

"Scared you." She gave me the death hug. I couldn't breath. Then she let go.

"No. I wasn't scared." I protested.

"Sure you were." She walked towards the wooden bridge floating on the water where several boats in dock. I followed. Then she stop next to a boat. That was fast.

"There we are. I give you!" She paused. I just stared at a boat. A nice boat in fact. "Thist." Her horn sparked magic.

"You didn't name it?" I chuckled. "Or you name 'this'."

"No, no. I said Thist." She jumped on the boat. Ooh she rocked the boat.

"Why? Is it because you couldn't come up with another name. So you put 'this' with a t." I smirked.

"Clever girl. Now hop on." She told me. I jumped. Biggest mistake I made. I fell once I set hoof on the wet floor. She laughed. My friend laughed hysterically. I was in too much pain to be embarrass. "You alright?" She said between laughs. I now really want to throw her in the water. Instead I brought her down with me. She fell. We were both laughing so hard, my side started to hurt. Even my hindleg, but I think that was from the fall. As we both settled down from that recent event, we were both ready to start. But first.

"Where's the bathroom?" Breeze looked at me like I'm crazy.

"You're kidding. Right?" Breeze said. I shook my head. "What were you doing? You didn't feel the urge to go after you woke up?"

"I did not want to be late. I had time yes, but I couldn't help myself. So I came here extra early." I explained. She shook her head and grabbed a bucket?

"Here you go." She smiled. I looked at her like 'are you outta your mind!'. "Breeze, seriously. I need to go." I said. I saw her forehooves raised. "There are two ways." Breeze explained. "One is this..." She lifted the bucket. "and have your privacy in there." She pointed her hoof at the door. She then put the bucket in front of me. "Oooorrr, you can pee from the side of the boat. Which I highly don't recommend that." She smirked. "You thought the boat had a portable potty." Crap. Unless I can pee in the water. I looked to the side of the boat. That is a really murky water. I grabbed the bucket with my teeth and trotted towards the door. "I'm going to make you belly flop in the water." I muttered, eyes glaring. But before I pushed get to the door, Breeze had something to say before she pulled the rope out.

"Spring. Be careful, about this trip okay. I know I taught you a little about swimming but this isn't no kitty pool." She said with a serious tone. Wow, why so serious.

"I know, I know. Besides, you are their to help and support me so don't worry." I said after I put the bucket down. I realized was too close to her personal space. I backed off. With a grin on her face she pulled the rope out with her magic and the boat was free. I sighed. Then I had the most confidence face I ever put on.

...

Oh My Celestia.

This is beautiful. Wow. The land we were on was far away. We were now surrounded by water. The cool breeze flowing on my mane and my face. The feeling was amazing. I looked at my friend, her black mane flowing, her eyes closed, her dark green coat stands up feeling the cool breeze. I got twenty twenty vision. I didn't know it was that powerful. She looked at me with those green eyes. I realized I was staring at her way too long.

"What are you looking at." She spoke with a little touch of seductive tone in it. She giggled playfully. Then she stuck out her tongue. I laughed. I turned away and stuck out my hoof on the ocean's surface. The smooth rushing touch brings me less frightening to the ocean itself. But something worried me.

"Do you know the way back?" I asked. Breeze just simply said "yes" and showed me a compass. Really, a compass.

"I hope you're right."

In the afternoon...

I sat in front of the boat, straighten my back to act like a statue. We weren't doing anything interesting other than watching the scenery and food.

"Hey Spring, look!" My friend shouted, pointing a hoof at... dolphins!? In groups! No way, now this is interesting. The dolphins were jumping up above the surface and back down at a same time. Out of nowhere, a whale. A f-ing whale blowing water from the blowhole. Hehe blowhole. This is beautiful.

Best day ever.

I glanced at Breeze. Her awe showing. But then, a wild dolphin appeared next to our boat. I saw it breach. I walked next to Breeze. Under the surface was a dolphin swimming. We both looked stunned at the beauty. I never seen a dolphin that close before. I heard Breeze clopped her hooves on the boat floor. I looked saw her pulling a rope. The fabric thingy went up to the pole thingy and stopped the boat. I really don't know what it is called but we stopped sailing. She came back and looked at the dolphin in front of us. Oh my Luna's moon rocks. It's so adorable. Breeze hoof stuck out. The dolphin went closer to the hoof and Breeze petted. Hey, I want to pet too. I stuck my own hoof out. The dolphin's skin was smooth and slippery. Hearing the dolphins crackled and breathe. It was so new to me. The dolphin withdraw and stood up quickly. I wasn't sure I upset the dolphin. Before I could react, it jumped at the boat, tilting it and I fell on top of the dolphin's head. I felt a force and went into the water, face first. I went scared. I put my head up to the surface and gasped. Before my friend could do anything to save me. I felt a familiar feel. A dolphin was under me. The weight changed and I grab hold of the dolphin so I won't fall again. Suddenly, a wind rushed at my face and I was riding a dolphin! I looked at my friend and she was smiling. I smiled and screamed in joy. I immediately forgot my fear. The dolphin and I took a dive underwater and felt myself closed my eyes, feeling the water rushing. I pictured myself riding a dolphin with my mane and tail flowing, and a group of dolphins behind me. It was like a slow motion to me. I felt a turn and the dolphin breach through the surface and we were both up in the air feeling the cold air. Back down to the water, I turned my head and saw Breeze riding a dolphin with me. She turned her head and smiled. That was fast. We were both heading towards the boat and slowed down. I thought the dolphins will stop but instead, it threw me and Breeze towards the boat. I screamed and landed hard. Breeze screamed and I looked up. She was going to land on me.

And it was going to hurt.

In the evening...

"I brought something. You wanna see." Breeze asked. I'm sure she didn't bring anything with her. I guess... why not.

"Uh... sure?" I said. I was not excepting her blending down in front of me. I blushed and couldn't find a way to look away. I was too stunned. I saw her peeked and smirked. She did this on purpose. You a-hole. I finally looked away and found myself in awe with the sunset. The beautiful orange rays shining between the clouds, and reflected off the water. It was total beauty as I am.

"Hehe." I chuckled. I heard a can-opening sound and glanced. Breeze had the can in front of me while she sip her own can. A can of beer. "Really!? You brought cans of beer." I said.

"Well yeah." She said, casually. She sipped her drink again. I grabbed the drink and said "thanks" to her.

Well, I hope I won't get drunk.

Late evening later...

"And she said I look like a donkey." Breeze laughed so drunkenly, she was spilling her 9th drink. I laughed too. We were drunk. I should've known. She drank more than me. So I was more sober than her. So I guess… I guess... What was I was saying. Breeze quickly interrupted my thinking and approached me... very close. We were now muzzle to muzzle. Whoa. Why so close all of a sudden. I just stared at her eyes. I quickly put a hoof on her neck before she was going to do her move. That was why.

"Toxic." I moved my mouth away from hers.

"Oh come on Morning Spring." She said my full name. "Nopony is here. It's just you... and me." She belched at the end. I think this is her drunk talk.

"But still. I don't... like you... that way." I carefully said. She looked at me with a frown. "Not into... mares is what I meant."

"I know, I know. I'm not into mares either." Then why you was about to kiss me? "I like you. I really do. We are really close friends and... I'm free to show you, get close to me. Get to know the true me, you know what I'm sayin'." Okay is this drunk talk? Or she got smarter?

"Yea. I get whatch you mean." I can't even speak right. "But... I don't know. I'm not sure I want to do this." Breeze pushes forward in speaking.

"Look, pretend this is a helping hoof..." She smirked when she said 'helping hoof'. "I'll help relieve you and you help relieve me. After that, we will not mention this again. Ever." She gently put a hoof on my cheek to face her. "Promise... Unless you want to do this again." Aye. I stared at her eyes as she got closer and closer. Then...

We kissed.

She closed her eyes and I felt her lips being press more firmly. I closed my eyes to feel those lips. It was blissful. it was… an experience. She wanted to do more. I can feel her tongue wanting to join in. So I let it in… and I let mine in hers. I can taste the beer in her mouth. Another new experience tells me that, I'm not doing a good job. Hay, Toxic Breeze is worst. She was just swirling in my mouth very sloppy. A gave nudges to tell her I'm done with this sloppy tongue kissing contest. She noticed it and pulled out. I felt a push and was on the boat floor. Ew. I opened my eyes and saw a strand of saliva stretched out. I don't know if it was erotic or what. To me, it was disgusting. Breeze used her hoof to break it apart. She stepped back and lowered her head. To where my flank were at. I was red hot at this point. She was breathing between my flank. Each breath was itching me for pleasure, teasing me more and more.

"I always wonder how it *hic* taste like. Hopefully it doesn't taste like urine." She smirked. She likes to smile devilishly at me. Ayeeeeeeee! Oh my Celestia hot flaring sun. Her tongue feels goooood. I rolled out my tongue, biting it gently. I looked up to see her tongue moving up to my clit and repeated again. Then she sucked my clit while her tongue rubbed it roughly. I realized I was whimpering my moans. Ohhh don't stop.

She stopped.

I looked at her confused and upset. "Whyd' did ya stop." Wow. When did I turn southern. She grinned while she grabbed my left hindleg with both of her hooves.

"Relax. I'm just going to do something that occur to me." She pulled my hindleg up which gave a horrible pain.

"AHH! Stop! L-Let go!" I shouted in pain. Breeze let go of my leg, startled. That really hurts. I saw Breeze look of concern.

"Sorry. Did *hic* did I do something wrong." She spoke. I could tell her drunken voice full of concern.

I explained. "Remember I slipped and fell from the docks. I hurted my leg." She chuckled.

"Yeah, I remember." She grabbed my other hindleg and pulled it easily. I shifted my body to the belly and glanced over my shoulder, trying to forget my major turn off. I could see Breeze standing on two, holding my hindleg. I felt her coat brushing at my hindleg and ooooooooh. She was rubbing my pussy with her pussy. I immediately forgot my pain and felt the pleasure build up with each stroke. The speed increased and I already felt myself twitch. Ohhhhh. This feels good. With a what felt like a thousand strokes later, She started slamming me, increasing the speed. I can feel it. I'm almost there. Ohhhhh crap.

"Uhhhhh." I moaned in pleasure that escaped my lips. Just a few more. Oh Celestia rub me harder. "Ah. Ah. Ah! AH!" I screamed as I struggle to keep it contain. The orgasm was powerful. I never had an orgasm like that before and I never screamed like I had been shot multiple times in my bowels.

"AHH GREAT LUNA!" Breeze screamed. The look on her face, it was priceless. I felt streamlet of fluids running down my thigh and leg. She collapsed down next to me after she let go my leg. She don't even care about the puddle on the boat floor. Not what we made. I had fun. I'm glad we did this. I don't even care anymore that she was a mare. It was love from a true friend.

Hearing my friend pant, I lifted my head up and put it on her chest, hearing her pant from her lungs. Then I heard a gurgling sound. That doesn't sound good. Breeze shot up and galloped to the side of the boat. Her cheeks puffed up and… puked. I laughed.

Best day ever.


	3. Whaling

I woke up.

Had a weirdest dream ever.

I was so flexible that my spine was twisted up, bended over to the max, and stretched out. Then I woke up on the bed next to a cold wall. And my back was arched the other way. I was so drunk, my ass was on Breeze's face. I got up and stretched. I felt myself tremble and yawned. Okay, now careful. Carrreefullll. I wanted to get out of bed by going over Breeze. Crap. I fell to the floor and quickly recovered. Looking at Breeze shifting her head. I didn't awoke her. Yes! I took two steps and tried to open the door. The inside of the boat was really tiny. I remember the hook that stops the door from opening. I realized it was on the other side. I hitted my head on the door, not even wanting it to move. We locked ourselves in a boat. Who da funk put it there, like really, that's… that's just plain stupid. Wait, I see the hook. I looked around and found what I was looking for. A small object fit between the door and a doorframe. Of course! I remember this. With a flick, the hook was out of the hole and the door was free to open. Thank you card, I'll leave you here in case. I pulled the door and I meant with sunlight burning my eyes.

"Ah Spring!" Breeze said with an upset tone. Sorry. The burning of my eyes quickly disappeared and I bathe in the morning sun. I love being an early bird. "What time is it. Ugh." She grunted in pain. I noticed this. With a simple "Are you okay?", She said her stomach hurts. Well I guess you have to stick with it. I stepped out and the sun's warmth was beating the cool breeze that blew over my mane. I looked around. We were in the middle of the ocean. There were no land to be seen. Worried got the better of me.

"Um Breeze? I-I think we went too far." I said, worriedly. Breeze pushed me out of her way and went on the side of the boat. She puked. She couldn't even hold it, now there was a mess on the floor. Ew. I came up to Breeze and put my hoof on her back, giving her comfort.

"Ugh. Note to self, don't drink too much on a boat." Breeze said with strain. She heaved and threw up more. We need to go back. I'm done with this trip and Breeze was now sick to her stomach. I wish the trip was longer but I think it was time. I hope we get back. What could possibly go wrong.

One still sunny morning later…

"What! What do you mean we drifted off course!" I frightened. I can't believe this was happening. How are we going to go back! "Relax. We'll find the land. We're not going to the docks immediately. That's all." She said as she was sailing her boat. "Beside. I know the sea more than you do." She got a good point. But... still. "We were heading north. All we need to do is head south." Smart.

"I trust you." With that, I got back to breakfast. Hay sandwich. Yum. *SLAP* "Ah!" I dropped my sandwich and it fell in the dirty puddle water on the floor. That bucking fish! You can't just jump randomly and hit my face. Breeze laughed. I can tell she was having trouble breathing while she laughed. When I'm about to say something to Breeze, my mouth wide enough to speak a word, another fish jumped out of the water and in my mouth. My eyes narrowed. I spit it immediately. Then I scrubbed off the taste with my forehooves. Breeze tittered hysterically. She was on the floor dying laughing. I threw a fish at her and well it hit her, it didn't stop her laughing. The fish flopped to the ocean. I frowned in embarrassment, my forelegs crossed. Suddenly, a group of hundred of fishes jumped out and landed on the boat, mostly me. I was covered in full of fish. Ocean, why you hate me.

Worst day ever.

In the noontime...

I sat in front of the boat, feeling the cool air blow. The air calmed me down. I worried way too much. I trust Breeze. She knows what she was doing. I inhaled deeply. My chest puffed. Then I exhaled. I'm still hungry. Half of Breeze's sandwich wasn't enough. I looked at Breeze. She looked around to find any signs of land. Or the land we were at. I hope we find it soon. I'm putting too much hope about this. And for a good reason. I got up. I walked on the side of the boat. I wondered. Where are the dolphins? There is nothing but water. Strange. But then again, the sea looks the same. We were lost anyway. I looked as the sea of blue turn white with suds and bubbles.

"What is going on?" I asked myself. I looked at Breeze and she noticed it too. Suddenly the water bulged and a huge whale burst out of the water except the tail. It was so massive that it block the sun. The whale started to fall back to the ocean. Falling straight at us. I froze, unable to move what I'm seeing. I glanced at Breeze and she stared at the whale, horrified. The whale then fell on her and the boat ripped in half. I... was flown from the massive wave that push me with heavy force, the other half of the boat with me. I screamed. I slammed into the water, unable to scream anymore. Pain erupted my body. I raised my head up above the surface and shook my head to get rid of water that blurred my vision. Now that I can see, I quickly climbed the half ripped boat, sinking fast. I hyperventilated, terrified of what it occur. I quickly looked around to find my friend. She was nowhere to be seen. Where is she! WHERE IS SHE!

"BREEEEEEEEEEEEEZE!" I screamed. No, NO! Breeze where are you! Tears started to form. "BREEEEEEEEEEEEEZE!" I screamed again. No. I won't believe that. Breeze where are you. I need you. Breeze... Don't leave me. "BREEEEEEEEEEE- *coughing*" The cold water touched my legs as the wave whooshed past me. The half ripped boat now almost gone. I had no choice but to swim.

And I can't swim.

I freaked out. I'm going to die. Breeze help me! I slipped. The boat sank already. I flailed my legs, managing to stay up. My breath became harder to breathe. Water splashing my face which made me drink water accidentally. "BREEEEEEEEEEEZE!" I screamed. I'm drowning! Help! I don't want to die! I coughed violently. I'm swallowing water too much. A sudden pain on my left hindleg erupted like a volcano. It hurts everytime I moved it… And it just makes it harder to stay above water. I sank. All I see was water and clouds of red. I saw a hint of black pony-shaped figure. Breeze. I flailed my forelegs and up my head goes out below the surface. I gasped for air. The air was so cold, it felt like a knife went through me.

"BREEZE!" I shouted. It was getting hard to shout from the fits of coughing. My head went down below the surface again. My leg! Damn! Samething I saw before, water with clouds of red but this time. I don't see her. Is my mind playing tricks on me!? I saw a big black figure and it wasn't her. Again, my head was up above the surface and looked around, coughing up water. I hyperventilated violently. I can't take this anymore. My eyes narrowed to the pinpoint.

Fins. I saw were all around me. It's like a movie but worse. It was reality. I'm going to get eaten by sharks! I flailed more. I don't care my legs hurt. I flailed. I saw a fin coming towards me. Nonononono. I didn't know what to do. This is my end... Getting eaten by sharks. I don't want this. This isn't a peaceful death I want. I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable nightmare of what it feels like to get eaten by this shark.

What it feels like to die.

…

…

…

What? I opened my eyes to see water splashing around. I saw part of the fish and a small fin for a moment. That's not a shark. Is it? No, it can't be. The splashing stopped. A few seconds later, I felt a force slam into me. My left hindleg whined in pain. I wanted to scream but the water prevented me to do so. I'm riding on something. Something so familiar. I'm riding a dolphin! The dolphin dragged me away from the accident. Dragging me away from Breeze.

Breeze… I wanted to cry, but I can't. The water washes it away. Those meaningful tears. I felt dead without her. The water raised up to my neck and I was no longer riding the dolphin anymore. I tried to float but the pain on my leg became immense. I breathed in and out, calming myself down. What would Breeze do. I remembered she told me if I can't keep going, float. Relax the muscles. My thoughts got interrupted by the splashing again. It took a long minute to finally stop the splashing. I was floating myself with my forelegs. My hindlegs became useless. After the splashing stopped… A pool of red spreaded out. Silence was my answer. The dolphin sacrifice itself to save me.

What was the point.

In the afternoon…

Breeze told me if I get tired, just float by making a cross. Hindlegs closed in together, forelegs spread. I'm not doing good with it. But it was worth it. I calmed down my breathing. Only tears I can't control. It flowed freely. I don't want to admit but... but Breeze is dead. I can't believe it. I splashed the water with my right forehoof. I inhaled and exhaled slowly. Clouds started to become frequent. I worried that the storm will come. I remembered when the storm came to Baltimare, the waves were big. If I encounter that, I don't know how to survive a two-storied wave. Changing the subject, I should've been dead. Yet I'm still alive. My hindleg is cracked, all I see is an endless waves and water, and I'm all alone. Something bumped my right foreleg. I reacted quickly, thinking it was a shark again. What bumped to my foreleg was a compass. Compass don't float. Unless… I gasped. This is breeze's compass. I grasped it tightly, not wanting to let go. My head sunk from a sudden small harmless wave. It went into my nostrils which cut out my breathing. My nose burned. I coughed and blew air out of my nose harshly. My floating technique got messed up and now I was drowning again. Forget about the 'harmless' word. The wave almost killed me. But then again, how many times it happened? I recorrected the cross and now I'm floating again. I moved my eyes to the right to see if I still got the compass. Still got it. I wish I could feel it. The cold water really numbed me. I continued to look at the compass. North… South… South! My head was pointing in the direction of south. I do have a chance. Should I die slowly, doing nothing? Or should I die with effort to save myself. I turned my body and faced south. I dunked my face in water, washing my tears as I hold them until I save myself or until I can't save myself. I put my head up above the surface with a determine expression.

"For you Breeze." After that, I swam… like a dog.

I'm learning Breeze.

...Night…

I'm scared.

I'm so, so scared. I can't see a thing. Everything is dark around me. Everything. My body is numb and I can't feel a thing. All I can feel right now is terror, hunger, and non-stop shiver. This is the most scariest thing ever. It's like an advanced darkness. The water and air are so cold, it's like a brick ice hitting me. I know I'm suffering hypothermia. It's too obvious to not feel. I don't think I can make it through the night. This is torture. I-I can't do it. I panicked, hyperventilating. Every breath I took felt like knives. Knives becomes water, drowning me. I can't see. It's too dark to see waves coming at me. I-I got to fight it through. *Splash* What was that! My eyes narrowed. I'm freaking out! I swam blindedly. The compass still on my grasp, even though I can't feel it. I know I still have it.

Worst night ever.

Early morning…

I'm alive.

I'm still alive. Why? I don't know. It's… crazy. While the sun started to come out of the horizon, I looked at myself. I'm doing the cross again. I could finally see myself, shakened, already wrinkled. I'm like a wet rag that is sagging from excess water. I'm… seeing things. Going crazy already. It makes sense since I'm still awake. It's hard to stay awake. Falling asleep means death. Everywhere I go I'm seeing things. Sometimes I see land, sometimes I see… Breeze. Don't cry Morning, save it. *Sigh* I closed my eyes. Then I opened them. I wonder how my leg is doing. I lifted my left hindleg and craned my neck. I felt heavy when I did. My eyes narrowed and I went terrified. My hindleg… It's… A pang of panic surged through me. The leg was slightly purple and blue. Frostbite. I felt myself sink. I quickly did the cross again and my mouth tremble. I felt the dam breaking from overflow of tears. I tried. I really tried. I can't take it anymore. It's literally killing me. The dam broke and sobbed. I-I can't. I give up. There is no chance.

"There is a chance."

"What? Who said that!" I uprighted myself and looked around. Nothing.

"Yoohoo." I glanced. No. It can't be.

"Breeze… Is that you?" I said, shocked.

"Yes." She spoke. My tears flowed more.

"Breeze. You're alive? I can't believe-" She cut me off.

"No. I'm not…" She paused. "Look. Don't give up Spring. You do have a chance."

"No… I don't think I do."

"Don't think. Do. Remember when we were running in the running of the leaves."

Remembering that hurted my feelings more. "I do." I moved close to Breeze.

"You didn't give up. It was a lot of running. You even lost eleven pounds because of that."

I smiled. I hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. I sobbed on her shoulder. "You... took too long."

"I know… Spring." She pulled me out of the hug. I looked to her. My muzzle was inches from hers. "Promise me that you will not give up." I paused, staring her eyes that I'll never forget.

"Promise." I finally said. She smiled. I saw a tear rolling off her cheek. Then she frowned.

"Wake up Breeze."

I looked at her confuse. "Wake up?"

"Wake up."

I suddenly opened my eyes and felt my lungs trying to get air. I was underwater.

I swam up, realizing my hindlegs were useless. I forced my forelegs to work hard. Up I go. My head breached the surface and opened my mouth. I gasped air. The sweet, sweet air. I looked around. Breeze was not here. I kept looking. Even underwater. There was no sign of her. Was I dreaming? Did I fall asleep! What happened? I found a compass. I quickly grabbed it and looked. South.

"A promise is a promise." I frowned. Then I coughed violently. In less than a minute as the coughing subsided, I weakly doggy paddled my way towards south. My mind is playing tricks. But it was not a trick. I think Breeze was trying to tell me something. I wish it lasted. I hope it wasn't the last time I see her. Maybe one day I'll see her again. Right now…

I got a promise to deal with.

Late morning…

Dying.

The feeling of dying is horrible. It's scary. It's the feeling of hopelessness. That's what I'm feeling now. I can feel death is haunting me. My tears struggled to get free. The numbness of my body grew stronger. All this… is happening all at once. Ignorance is my drug to block it off and an adrenaline to keep me going. I frequently take breaks, bathe in sunlight. I accidently swallowed more water in my lungs that sometimes water comes out of my mouth when I cough. My lungs still struggle for air. Each breath is short and it trembles because of shiver. My stomach growling me to eat something. I thought of eating fish… meat. Bad, bad idea. But if it helps me survive, I'll have to eat it. I'm going crazy. Crazy insane. Eating fish? What the hay is wrong with me!

…

…

Hay. What if the fish taste like hay. My mind wandered off while I bathed in sunlight.

In the afternoon…

I see land. I finally see land! I can't believe I've found- I peered. No wait. My mind is playing tricks again. That's not land. Dammit! I shook my head. Then I peered again. Something is still there. What is it? My gear in my mind crippled while it worked hard. A ship! It's a ship! Oh Celestia please let them find me. The ship was far, going to the direction where I can't reach. It's pointless. There is no way they'll see me. Oh… well. Keep going south. Suddenly, fishes jumped above the surface near me. First thing I thought was food. I couldn't help it. I need something in my tummy. If I can catch one with my mouth, if I'm lucky, I got something to eat.

A group of fishes jumped next to me. I tried to grab one with my teeth but failed. The next group of fishes coming towards me. I'm ready. Once they jumped I saw one coming towards me and my mouth opened. Missed. The other fishes that came jumped away while others hit me really hard on my body. Luckily my body was numb. Failed the second try, another group of fishes jumped towards me. I counted to three.

One…

Two…

Three!

My mouth opened wide and I caught it with my teeth. Gotcha bitch. The fish flapped the tail, slapping me in the face. Stop it you idiot! As it continued to slap my face, I sunk my teeth in the fish's flesh. The fish slowly stopped moving. The disgusting blood gushed out in my mouth. I already felt like throwing up. After the fish stopped moving completely, I quickly spit the fish out and washed my mouth with sea water. Grabbing the fish with my teeth again, a group of fishes jumped and most of them hit me hard. I felt I got a big cut. The numb quickly washed the pain away and I focused on the fish. How do I do this. I really don't want to do this. Gotta eat something. I swear I said that before. Okay think. The meat is in the fish… So I got to cut the skin? No, yes. But how? Arghhh. I used my teeth, ignoring the taste, and cut the rough skin. Blood poured out along as I cut. Ew. I need my forehooves. I quickly did a cross while another group of fishes jumped over me. I put the fish down on my belly and held my breath. I ripped open the skin and I looked disgust. Guts fell on my belly. I felt my stomach lurch, and threw up a little in my mouth. Swallowing it away, I got rid of the unwanted meat. I washed the blood off of me and the fish, and inside of the fish was freshly pink meat. My head sunk in the small wave and backed up. I stopped holding my breath and breathed out, while my belly went down, lungs deflated. I gasped air and quickly held it. I looked at the dead raw fish and hesitantly opened my mouth. Here goes nothing. I bit the pink raw meat and chewed slowly. Oh my Luna's cold hooves, It's disgusting! I felt my throat closed in, clearly telling me to not swallow but I have to. I swallowed and kept eating. This will make my stomach sick.

Worst lunch ever.

...Night…

Night again. Two nights… Isn't that somein'. At least I got Luna's moonlight. I could see the ocean. I could see my forehooves slowly making the water glow green everytime I move it. It's still scary since the water under me is completely dark but the scariness is lesser than before. It's a beautiful night. Thank Luna for the peaceful night. Now I can relax. Try to stop shivering from coldness. And. Just. Relax. I hope I don't sleep. Doing this is making me sleepy. I'll make sure I don't sleep. *Splash* The splash caused me to look. I glimpsed. A pony head quickly disappeared. My heart leapt in fright.

"Who's there! S-Show yourself!" I shouted. I swear I saw a pony. I could still see a the green glow dissipate. Is my mind going crazy again? I made a cross again and brushed it off. Wait… am I sleeping again!? I slapped myself on the cheek, making sure I'm not sleeping. Nothing. Thank Celestia. Whatever it is, I think it's stalking me or just my Halluci(neigh)tion... Or maybe Breeze. I looked up in the night sky.

Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder where you are…

Late morning later…

I finally got used to swimming. Well doggy paddling. Still, Surviving more than a day and I'm swimming like a pro. Isn't that something. My stomach still hurts, just a pinch. Otherwise, it helped me from dying of starvation. I'll maybe catch more if I have to. I bathed in sunlight as I stared in the beautiful sky. I love mornings. That explains my name. It helps me somehow. I always wonder. It brings me warmth to my heart when I have a bad day. 'Cause it tells me that it was last day ago, it's time to move on, on a new day. I'm rambling now. What else is to do here? I saw something flew across the sky. Trails of smoke and… PEGASI! It's the Wonderbolts! I waved at them, trying to get their attention. I splashed the water. Then I caught an enormous cramp. I stopped everything, the cramp on my side felt like my organ was in the way. No, don't leave! Save… me. I bucked, yanking the pain away. Somehow it worked, but still feel the pain. The numb on my body quickly took over. Now it feels like something blocking the way. Cramp, why now. It was my chance again and the cramp fuck everything up!

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" I screamed. I need that out. I just couldn't hold it. All these chances slipping away easily out of my hooves. I wanna go home, I wanna cry, I wanna get the pony hell out of here, and finish that promise. I swam, ignoring the cramp. I looked at my forehoof. The compass! Where did it go? I stopped and glanced everywhere. No. What have I done? I lost it! I'm such an idiot! I need the compass. Without it I'm fucked. Tears started to form between my eyelids. I don't know where to go. I hyperventilated. I'm lost! I started to freak out. What to do! Then I completely lost it.

"Nooo! I can't lose you! Noooo! Fuck you ocean! Fuck you whale! Fuck you Wonderbolts! FUCK EVERYTHING!" I yelled on top of my lungs. I sobbed. I freaked out because I lost a damn compass. I can't. I just can't do it anymore. I failed the promise. "I'm sorry Breeze. I'm so sorry." I said between breaths.

"You don't need to apologize." I looked around. My heart leapt in joy. Breeze was right in front of me. I immediately hugged her, only my forelegs swing through her.

"W-What? How…?" I only stared at her confusingly. She frowned. Then she spoke.

"Spring, don't give up. Don't let yourself down."

"No!... I-I can't!" Tears flow freely. "I can't. *sharp inhale*" My breath trembled as I inhale air.

"Yes you can. You promised."

"Well I'm going to break the promise!" I yelled. Why did I yelled. She went silent. I think I hurted her feelings. "I'm-I'm sorry." My throat hurts. Breeze didn't say a word. What have I done? Then finally she spoke.

"South is there." She pointed her hoof at the direction. I looked. Then I looked back. Breeze was not there. I looked around. She's gone!

"Wait! I'm sorry!" I yelled at nothing. Dammit, what did I do! I'm sorry Breeze. I'm sorry... I'm a failure. I want a hug. I need somepony with me now. I don't want to be alone anymore. My mind went into a different topic. Why can't I hug her.

"You're not dreaming."

I quirked my body. Somepony whispered at my ear. Nopony was behind me. The words continued.

"You're not a failure."

Late evening later...

I kept going. And going. And going. Sun is going down, and another night is beginning. The waves became bigger. I struggled against the waves like pushing a force that was trying to drown me. That didn't stop me. My fuel tank tried to tell me it needs to stop exhausting fuel and let it rest. No, I'm not resting until night falls, or midnight. If I know when it's midnight. I can't stop now. I felt the cramp cramping me to stop. I felt weaker. I can feel my body being abuse. I'm losing consciousness as my vision starts to fade black while the water blurred my vision. The sky turned orange to black just like that. Now I'm blinded. That didn't stop me either. I know I'm dying. But I'm dying with effort.

*Whoosh*

Was that the sound of the shore? No, it can't be. I didn't see land.

*Whoosh*

Again. That sounded like water hitting land. Did I made it!? My heart jump started, pumping blood in my muscle. I went towards the sound. A wave came and went past me. After it past, the whooshing sound was awfully loud.

*Flesh ripping apart with a crack* "AHHHHHHHHHHH-" Something I hit stabbed me. A large one. The wave came and interrupted my scream. I gurgled. I can't move anymore. My body is done. So is me. A wave came again and I quickly began to go to the state of unconsciousness. The wave past and...

I blacked out.


End file.
